


A Moment of Fun

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent, Gen, M/M, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Taking a break from traveling with the Doctor, Jack and Ianto enjoy a moment of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name; prompt "snowball fight".

Ianto blinked. What was that? He turned and got a face full of snow. He sputtered and wiped away the stinging cold bits of water. He frowned at Jack. "What are you doing?"

Jack shrugged, packing another snowball. "It snowed last night--snowed! When was the last time we were anywhere that it snowed?"

Ianto thought back and found no point of referrence. "I can't remember. But you can't be serious, Jack! We've got no wood back at the cabin and I, for one, would like a fire."

Jack pouted. "But Ianto!"

Ianto turned his back and adjusted his arm load of wood. He ignored Jack--and the other three snowballs thrown at his back--as he walked back to the cabin.

~~~

As the day went on, Ianto noted that Jack was depressed. They had taken time off traveling the stars to just enjoy the slow path for a while. The Doctor would be back for them in about a month and though they did have access to several useful technological advances--like solar panels--they were dependent on what they could get from the surrounding area. They could heat the house with the solar energy, but it would then take energy from other things (like the fridge) and though they had enough food, it was nothing instant--they had to make it all themselves.

Though it was a bit of vacation from whatever trouble they got into with the Doctor, it was a lot of work. Jack, however, was treating it still like a vacation and Ianto knew he had let the fun go earlier.

After lunch, he tossed Jack's greatcoat at him and smirked. "Race you."

Jack had taken a few moments to understand and then he was laughing. They were soon both dressed for the cold outside and bounding out. Ianto ran some distance and then began a stockpile. Jack, he could see out of the corner of his eye, was also building a fort.

From there, it hadn't taken long for them to descend into sheer hiliarity.

Especially when Jack tried a sneak attack and Ianto turned it on him.

~~~

Ianto handed Jack a cup of chocolate and snuggled in. Jack kissed his forehead. "That was a lot of fun."

"It was." Ianto sipped the hot drink and his toes curled in delight inside their warm--dry--socks. "Brilliant idea."

"Think we can get the Doctor to throw a few snowballs when he gets us?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I think we might manage," Ianto said. "If River is with him."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "River?"

Ianto smirked. "She has a fondness for snow."

"And how would you know that?"

Ianto winked. "Tales for later."

"How about now?" Jack asked.

"We'll see."

"Ianto!"


End file.
